Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, a semiconductor memory device having reduced power consumed in a refresh operation and a refresh method of the semiconductor memory device.
A dynamic random access memory (DRAM) as a semiconductor memory device that is mainly used in a system that requires high-speed data transmission includes dynamic cells each including a cell capacitor and a cell transistor. Due to a leakage current generated due to characteristics of the dynamic cells, data stored in the dynamic cells have to be refreshed for each predetermined cycle.
Furthermore, due to the development of mobile devices, various methods of reducing power consumption of semiconductor memory devices each including dynamic cells have been suggested. In particular, among the methods, methods of reducing power consumed in a refresh operation are significant.